Kisshu's Best Christmas Ever!
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: Ichigo has something planned for Kish. It's gonna be the best damn thing ever planned for him, EVER! LEMONNN :D It's I guess sort of not sweet...if you look at it that way. But if you don't like, don't read. R&R! NO FLAMES! :3


Ichigo looked into the mirror. She had on a red gown that was see-through, the bottom lined with white cotton. And to top it all off, a santa hat.

She sighed and couldn't beleive she was actually going to do this.

Her parents left for a romantic week at a hotel. Her mom felt bad for leaving her but Ichigo practicly pushed them out the door.

Ichigo looked at her bedroom clock. 11:59 P.M. Ichigo gasped, picking something off her desk and ran to her bed, getting under the pink covers. She hid her body under the bed sheets and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep as she felt a ripple in the air.

"Awwe. Koneko-chan looks so cute sleeping like that." Kisshu awed but then whispered, "I read in a book that today is soposed to be Christmas...but if I'm not mistaken...that's a Santa Claus hat!"

Okay. Breath Ichigo. You can do this. He's such a passionate guy. And plus, you love him.

Ichigo squeezed her eyes, when they were already closed. It was more like a flinch.

Kisshu put a hand on her cheek. "Is kitten having nightmares...or is she faking?" Kisshu smirked and Ichigo's eyes flashed open. She blushed like mad when he got on top of her. "Caught ya!"

Kish thought he saw Ichigo smirk before he was flipped over, the sheets no longer in the way. He looked at Ichigo, stunned, as she held something above their heads. "Know what this is, Kisshu?" Kisshu looked at Ichigo's body and blushed. "I-Ichigo.."

"Kisshu, do you know what you do if there is two people under a mistle-toe?"

"U-Um..they kiss-" Ichigo kissed him hard and let go of the mistle-toe, tangling her fingers in his hair. Kisshu was wide-eyed, staring at his beloved Kitty before setting his hands on her hips and flipping her over so he was on top. He broke the kiss, and smirked, "What brought this on, Koneko-chan? Do you like me, now?"

Ichigo giggled an wrapped her arms aroung his neck, "No."

Kisshu looked at her weird.

"I love you, Kisshu." she blushed and turned her head away from embaressment. Kisshu chuckled, "I guess from the way you are dressed, you wanna have alittle fun?"

Ichigo's whole face was red. "M-Maybe.."

"fine. I will pleasure you, neko-mimi-chan."

Ichigo felt her ears. "~nyaaaaaa!"

Kisshu raised his hand to pet the ears. Ichigo instantly purred under his touch. "I like your neko ears. They make you look _sexier_."

Kish kissed her again and ran his fingers down her silky cat ears to her neck. He broke the kiss and Ichigo felt his other hand rubbing her clit.

"N-ya...K-Kisshu...t-that..ahh" He inserted his finger. She tightened around his finger. So Kish added another finger.

"Ichigo, you're so tight.." Kisshu pumped his fingers inside of her.

"Ahhh...ahh..K-Kisshuu.." Ichigo bucked her hips upward at the contact. Kisshu found her pulse on her neck and started to suck. He ripped off the VERY thin fabric and took his fingers out of her. Ichigo whimpered. Kisshu sucked on his fingers, tasting her juices. "Just like strawberries," he joked.

Kisshu face went low to her chest, he gave one of her peaks a little nip and swirled his tounge aroung the outside. Ichigo arched her back and a shiver travelled up her spine. She let out a gasp and then a moan.

Ichigo flipped over again so she was dominate. She pulled off all of his clothes and a blush creeped across her cheeks when she saw his.._thing_.

She put her hand on it and started to pump his hard shaft. Taking in a sharp breath, Kisshu tilted his head back slightly. A deep moan escaped his lips as she continued to rub and pump it.

She licked the tip of it a couple times. Kisshu's body thrust foward. Ichigo took more of him into her mouth.

Not long after, releasing himself, he removed his _thing_.

"K-Kisshu..take me." Ichigo begged grabbing onto him, as he was now on top. Kisshu smirked and traced her ear with his tounge. Ichigo let out a whimper and pushed her body onto his.

Kisshu slowly entered her and soon started to thrust into her again, and again. Ichigo screamed out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kisshu came into her the same time Ichigo came. They both called out each others names. Now they were laying beside each other, wrapped up in a embrace. "I-chi-go.."

"I love you"

"I love you too, Kisshu."

Ichigo smiled and closed her eyes.

"Oh, and Koneko-chan?" Kisshu licked her cheek to et her attention. She looked up, "Hm?"

Kish grinned, "Merry Christmas."

Ichigo giggled. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Kisshu." And they kissed.

**Kish: Life is bueatiful! :D**

**Ichigo: I hate MewHaruko with all my life now...**

**Haruko: Awee. :3 REVIEW**


End file.
